Organizations who will pay for receiving complex services, need to estimate the costs and benefits of (i.e. the “business case” for) the services. So do those providing the services. For example, one area of concern is the estimated cost to the provider of providing services, which is distinct from the price that a customer or client will pay for receiving the services. Such estimation can be very difficult, for complex business scenarios with many variables. This is true of business transformation outsourcing, for example. “Business transformation outsourcing” (BTO) refers to arrangements where a service provider assumes responsibility for performing one or more business processes. A wide range of business processes may be involved, including human resources, customer relationship management, shipping, finance, accounting, insurance claims processing, banking back office services, and many others. BTO typically involves changing the business process through information technology. This may include a core business process.
These arrangements may involve multiple alternatives, affecting many employees and business partners, or affecting many computers, networks and software applications, for example. Thus these arrangements are difficult to evaluate. This problem is not addressed by known simulation technology. There are simulators of business processes, but they do not show the impact of business transformation outsourcing with various alternatives.
Thus there is a need for computer simulation, that shows the effects of various conditions and decisions, pertaining to a wide range of business transformation outsourcing services.